


Growing Up Upper Class

by Alpha_boss233



Series: How A Proper Malfoy Acts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Abraxas Malfoy, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Narcissa Malfoy, Omega Persephone Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Draco Malfoy grew up knowing exactly what he was going to do in life, what his purpose was. He was a pure blood Omega after all.Apart of the series:How A Proper Malfoy Acts





	1. Persephone Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s add a bit of fluffiness in this angst fest!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Now, Draco, tell me what a Omega of high standing class is supposed to represent?" Came the shrill voice of Mrs. Norvikc. 

"Modesty, purity, um...and eloquence?" Little six year old Draco squeaked out. 

"No you stupid child! Eloquence is the act of persuasive speech, it is modesty, purity, and beauty," Mrs. Norvikc said loudly. Her nostrils flared as she began to rant, "you shall walk with gracefulness and speak softly. Never appear superior to anyone and always dress appropriately, that is the way you shall bring pride to your family name."

"Yes Mrs. Norvikc," Draco said softly. 

He didn't like these classes, his father said that they would be fun and help him learn how to be a great Omega, but this didn't seem fun to him. 

He had already begun to take lessons for a year and nothing seemed to stick with him long. 

"Mrs. Norvikc am I important?" Draco asked quietly. 

Mrs. Norvikc seemed to freeze in her ranting and soften. She walked over to Draco and knelt down, "now Draco why would you ever say that?"

Draco sniffed and said, "because it seems as though all I will ever be good at is pleasing others and being under those superior to me."

Mrs. Norvikc stood and told Draco to follow her. Taking her hand they walked to the library and towards the back. 

Draco had never been in the library before, he was never allowed. His father said he shouldn't waste his time there considering he was an Omega.

"Draco, look up."

As Draco looked up he was greeted by the sight of a woman, she was beautiful. 

She wasn't smiling but had one in her eyes, her posture was phenomenal. 

In her hands was the very fan that Draco held in his. She looked down at him and smiled, bowing her head over so slightly in recognition. 

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Her name was Persephone Malfoy, she is your grandmother Draco."

Draco turned to see his father behind him, starring at the face of Lucius late mother. 

"Hi Daddy!" Draco said with a giggle. Draco raised his arms to be picked up, which Lucius obliged. 

"You look just like her my dragon," Lucius said with a rare smile. 

Mrs. Norvikc grew stiff and with her head high said, "yes, Draco anytime you ever question yourself on whether or not your important, just remember that you are a Malfoy and you carry a great legacy on your shoulders."

So if Draco, whenever he felt lonely, visited his grandmother to tell her the progress he was making in his etiquette lessons, well no one would stop him.


	2. Christmas Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas! Draco is so excited to celebrate with his family and new friends!

Seven year old Draco heard the music from his room as he put his earrings in, everybody would be arriving soon. 

He was so excited to meet new people, he’s only ever known four. 

His father, Lucius Malfoy, is the head of his family. His father is the school governor of Hogwarts. As the head of the family, he is Draco’s Alpha until he gets married. 

His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, is the head omega of his family. She teaches Draco everything he should know about being a head omega. 

Then there is Draco, the only son of the Malfoy’s. He was gorgeous and almost all who saw him wanted him. Lucius and Narcissa feared for his life and so decided to not allow him outside, just in case. 

Throwing the door open he rushed down the hallway, only to slam in his father. 

Lucius turned around while chuckling, “Where do you think you are going dragon?”

Draco stood up and dusted himself off. His father picked him up from the ground to keep him from running off. 

“I’m going down to the party!” Draco said with a smile. 

“Not without me your not,” Lucius said frowning. There were too many untrustworthy death eaters down stairs to entrust his only son, his omega son, to go down there by himself. 

Draco nodded as his father set him down gently. 

Narcissa walked up beside Lucius and gazed at her son. She loved him so much, sometimes it hurt to think of his future. 

Tucking Draco securely behind them they walked towards the grand staircase leading to the party. 

“Now presenting Lord and Lady Malfoy, along with their son Draco Malfoy,” a person announced in a far off corner. 

Many started clapping as the family ascended the staircase. Many looked on at the beauty that was Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked around in excitement, it seemed so warm and cozy. He’d never seen so many people in one place before. 

Twisting out from under his mother’s tight grasp he watched as other kids ran around with each other. 

Eyes lighting up he went go run after the other children only to be stopped by Lucius picking him up once more. 

“You’ll be staying right here, our dragon,” Lucius said as they walked together to the music hall. 

Draco watches with sad eyes as the other boys and girls play without him. Eventually Lucius puts Draco down and he sees his chance. 

Hopping down from the chair he scurries off to where he saw the children go. Walking outside cautiously he peeks his head around to see a boy and a girl playing together. 

"H-hello," Draco stutters quietly, he's never been around other kids before. 

"Hi! I'm Blaise and she's Pansy," the little boy says. The girl punches his shoulder and skips over to Draco. 

"Your Draco Malfoy!" Pansy exclaims, "you should come play with us!"

"Okay," Draco can hardly wait. 

Running and playing for the first time was amazing. Draco rolled down hills and dipped his feet in the Manors lake. The Manor held many acres and land. 

So many things Draco didn't even know was behind the fence. 

Finding a baby sunflower he plucked it from the bush and held it close. 

Climbing one of the many pine trees was amazing, he could see everything. There was the manor, the trees, the valley, the lake, and everything was beautiful. 

When we looked, he saw the stars. He could see last one and it was the most wonderful thing Draco had ever seen. 

But as Draco looked down he saw how high he had climbed and screamed. 

Far off inside the manor Lucius looked up in fear. Looking around he saw no sign of Draco anywhere, so doing the only thing he could think of he ran as fast as he could. 

"Hang on Draco!" Pansy yelled, frightened for her new friend.

Running as fast as he could Lucius came upon a tree where two children were looking up in fear, "where is Draco?" He demanded. 

"Up there," the boy said quickly. 

Looking up Lucius saw his son hanging onto a branch fearfully. "Hold on dragon," Lucius yelled to his son. 

Soon everyone was gathered to watch Lucius cast a spell to lower Draco from the tree and into his arms. 

Draco let out a whimper and nuzzled into his chest. Lucius quickly put him to his feet and gave him a glare. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what do you think you were doing?" 

Lucius was enraged and Draco could tell so in his quietest voice he said, "I wanted to play with the other kids."

Lucius sighed and said, "Draco you shall be locked in your room for the remainder of the night, now come along."

Lucius seized Draco's thin wrist and marched him to his room. 

Throwing Draco on the floor in his room he marched up to him, "Draco, you may come down in one hour, if you are good, but I never want you to try a stunt like that again."

"yes, father," whispered Draco. He fiddled with the sunflower in his hands. 

"What is that, give it here!" Lucius demanded. The outside was dangerous and it was time for Draco to learn that. 

"No! Please Father, just let me have this one thing," Draco begged with his heart, this was his one linked to the outside. 

Lucius growled and ripped it out of his hand and crushed it. 

Draco ran to the bed and began to sob quietly, "one day Draco you will know this was all to protect you."

With teary eyes Draco said, "yes father."


	3. Christmas Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Draco's very first Christmas Ball and he doesn't know what to expect.

Seven year old Draco heard the music from his room as he put his earrings in, everybody would be arriving soon. 

He was so excited to meet new people, he’s only ever known four. 

His father, Lucius Malfoy, is the head of his family. His father is the school governor of Hogwarts. As the head of the family, he is Draco’s Alpha until he gets married. 

His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, is the head omega of his family. She teaches Draco everything he should know about being a head omega. 

Then there is Draco, the only son of the Malfoy’s. He was gorgeous and almost all who saw him wanted him. Lucius and Narcissa feared for his life and so decided to not allow him outside, just in case. 

Throwing the door open he rushed down the hallway, only to slam in his father. 

Lucius turned around while chuckling, “Where do you think you are going dragon?”

Draco stood up and dusted himself off. His father picked him up from the ground to keep him from running off. 

“I’m going down to the party!” Draco said with a smile. 

“Not without me your not,” Lucius said frowning. There were too many untrustworthy death eaters down stairs to entrust his only son, his omega son, to go down there by himself. 

Draco nodded as his father set him down gently. 

Narcissa walked up beside Lucius and gazed at her son. She loved him so much, sometimes it hurt to think of his future. 

Tucking Draco securely behind them they walked towards the grand staircase leading to the party. 

“Now presenting Lord and Lady Malfoy, along with their son Draco Malfoy,” a person announced in a far off corner. 

Many started clapping as the family ascended the staircase. Many looked on at the beauty that was Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked around in excitement, it seemed so warm and cozy. He’d never seen so many people in one place before. 

Twisting out from under his mother’s tight grasp he watched as other kids ran around with each other. 

Eyes lighting up he went go run after the other children only to be stopped by Lucius picking him up once more. 

“You’ll be staying right here, our dragon,” Lucius said as they walked together to the music hall. 

Draco watches with sad eyes as the other boys and girls play without him. Eventually Lucius puts Draco down and he sees his chance. 

Hopping down from the chair he scurries off to where he saw the children go. Walking outside cautiously he peeks his head around to see a boy and a girl playing together. 

"H-hello," Draco stutters quietly, he's never been around other kids before. 

"Hi! I'm Blaise and she's Pansy," the little boy says. The girl punches his shoulder and skips over to Draco. 

"Your Draco Malfoy!" Pansy exclaims, "you should come play with us!"

"Okay," Draco can hardly wait. 

Running and playing for the first time was amazing. Draco rolled down hills and dipped his feet in the Manors lake. The Manor held many acres and land. 

So many things Draco didn't even know was behind the fence. 

Finding a baby sunflower he plucked it from the bush and held it close. 

Climbing one of the many pine trees was amazing, he could see everything. There was the manor, the trees, the valley, the lake, and everything was beautiful. 

When we looked, he saw the stars. He could see last one and it was the most wonderful thing Draco had ever seen. 

But as Draco looked down he saw how high he had climbed and screamed. 

Far off inside the manor Lucius looked up in fear. Looking around he saw no sign of Draco anywhere, so doing the only thing he could think of he ran as fast as he could. 

"Hang on Draco!" Pansy yelled, frightened for her new friend.

Running as fast as he could Lucius came upon a tree where two children were looking up in fear, "where is Draco?" He demanded. 

"Up there," the boy said quickly. 

Looking up Lucius saw his son hanging onto a branch fearfully. "Hold on dragon," Lucius yelled to his son. 

Soon everyone was gathered to watch Lucius cast a spell to lower Draco from the tree and into his arms. 

Draco let out a whimper and nuzzled into his chest. Lucius quickly put him to his feet and gave him a glare. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what do you think you were doing?" 

Lucius was enraged and Draco could tell so in his quietest voice he said, "I wanted to play with the other kids."

Lucius sighed and said, "Draco you shall be locked in your room for the remainder of the night, now come along."

Lucius seized Draco's thin wrist and marched him to his room. 

Throwing Draco on the floor in his room he marched up to him, "Draco, you may come down in one hour, if you are good, but I never want you to try a stunt like that again."

"yes, father," whispered Draco. He fiddled with the sunflower in his hands. 

"What is that, give it here!" Lucius demanded. The outside was dangerous and it was time for Draco to learn that. 

"No! Please Father, just let me have this one thing," Draco begged with his heart, this was his one linked to the outside. 

Lucius growled and ripped it out of his hand and crushed it. 

Draco ran to the bed and began to sob quietly, "one day Draco you will know this was all to protect you."

With teary eyes Draco said, "yes father."


	4. Reading is Not Polite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco knows he is not supposed to be reading, but he can't help it, he absolutely adores a good page turner. To bad his father doesn't see it that way

Draco flipped through the book in his lap, Uncle Snape had gifted it to him in secret. Draco wasn't supposed to be read, other than the etiquette hand books, his father had said that it was useless. 

But, Draco absolutely adores reading!

Just getting roped into an adventure of knights and far off lands excited Draco to his core. 

On this day though, his mind to far into the book and didn't hear the footsteps drawing near. 

Knocking was heard from his room and Draco scrambled to hide the story under his pillow. 

In walked the great Lucius Malfoy his head held high. 

Draco sat up and bowed his head, "good morning father."

"Good morning Draco, how did you sleep?" Questioned Lucius. 

"Very well father, and you as well?" Draco said nervously. 

"You seen to be hiding something Draco, give it up and you won't be punished as bad," Lucius said with a sneer. He knew his son was still young and foolish enough to do something stupid, he was only nine. 

But Draco persisted, "I swear I am hiding nothing father."

Lucius walked over to him and threw him to the floor. Grabbing the pillows from his plush bed he threw them next to his son and discovered the story book he had hidden. 

"You rat, why do you have this? You are not supposed to read, you'll fill your mind with thoughts and ideas!"

"Oh and excuse me for thinking for once father!"

A smack rang out and Draco cried out. 

"You are an Omega you are not supposed to think, come with me," Lucius ordered his son. 

Lucius dragged Draco to a spare bedroom across the hall and locked him in. 

Click

___________

Draco sighed as he looked out the window, it was night now and the stars were twinkling. 

The locked clicked again and the door opened to Narcissa Malfoy, "come Draco, time to go back to your room.”

Walking slowly to his room he kept his head down in respect to his father who was standing in the hallway nearby. 

Walking to his door he slowly opened it and walked inside. 

On the windows there were bars and the room was cleared, all his books were gone and all his figurines. His bed was made and his plush dragon laid on it. 

“As you can see your desk contains your etiquette book, your fan guide, and your upper class handbook. All the books you’ll need my dragon,” Lucius voice rang out. 

“You’ll stay in your room the next few days and think about what you’ve done.”

Click


	5. Posture Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s posture is bothering his mother, Narcissa, who demands the closest to perfection.

Draco was slouching again and it was getting on Narcissa’s nerves. 

It was not obvious but the slight curve in the supposed to be perfect line of Draco’s back was glaring back at her with an vengeance. 

“Draco, dear, straighten your back,” and with that it was straight again. 

This would be fine if not for it being the third time this week she had caught him doing this. 

Walking off to the master bedroom she called upon an elf, “Dobby!”

With a pop the elf appeared in front of her with a, "yes mistress?" 

"Dobby I want you to go out and buy something for me."

"Yes, mistress."

__________

The next day Narcissa walked towards Draco's room with a purpose. 

Not bothering to knock she walked in on him reading one of the etiquette books on his desk. 

"Good afternoon Dragon, what are you reading?" Narcissa questioned with a smile. 

"Proper table setting for a tea party, I thought perhaps I could have one with Pansy soon?" Draco hinted shyly. 

"We shall see," Narcissa said, "but for now come and try this on."

Draco walked to his mother with curiosity, a gift for him? But it wasn't his birthday, was it?

Narcissa pulled something out of the bag and showed it to Draco, it was a corrector brace for his posture. 

Oh. 

"Now come Draco try it on for size," Narcissa said with excitement. 

Taking the horrid thing and walking to the bathroom he drew a breath and prepared to try the horrid thing on. 

Put it on was hard and he immediately felt different afterwards, how was he to bend down in this thing?

Walking out Narcissa immediately noticed a difference in his posture, "why my boy you look so proper, let us go show your father."

Walking to his study was hard, Draco felt so stiff and locked.

"Why Lucius dear look how well your son looks in his new brace!"

Lucius looked up to see his son standing up nice and straight like a proper Malfoy, "yes son you look beautiful, do you like it?"

Draco looked up and nodded, he didn't want to say anything. 

"Come now son, you'll grow used to it, and in a few weeks we will see if it has worked to discipline you."

Draco nodded and walked away slowly. After the brace came off, he never forgot with posture again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys so excited because in FOUR HOURS I’m releasing the full story: Etiquette and Standers of Draco Malfoy!!
> 
> See y’all soon! ;))

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused about any courting rituals going to be taking place in this story and all the others look here:
> 
> http://www.literary-liaisons.com/article009.html
> 
> This story is apart of my series:
> 
> How a Proper Malfoy Acts
> 
> Please read this, the story’s before, and all the other ones leading up to the main story:
> 
> Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malfoy
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story thank you and...Love y'all! :))


End file.
